Cruise To Remeber
by Pocket-Mandy-Mae
Summary: Roy,Riza,Hughes,and the rest of their group go on a cruise but riza gets seasick and leaves her pills at home. can she keep it a secret or will roy find out.
1. Chapter 1

Cruise to Remember

Chapter 1

Authors note: Well this is like my first fanfic well the 2nd one really but since I didn't like the first one i wrote that much I didn't post it so this is my first one on here. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think! Enjoy!

In Colonel Roy Mustang's office it was actually quite for once. Everyone, even the colonel was doing his paperwork, but the silence didn't last long.

"HEY GUYS!" Hughes yelled as he barged through the door.

"YES, HELLO FELLOW MILITARY PERSONEL!" Armstrong yelled as he walked in after Hughes and ripping off his shirt, and having those sparkles of his floating around.

" OH MY GOD!" yelled Roy, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman while falling out of their chairs.

"What brings you two here?" Riza asked, looking up from her work.

" WHAT?" Roy yelled as he stood up." How can you ask them so casually! How did that not scare you? Geez!"

"I don't know sir, anyways why-"She was cut off by Roy

" I swear you're not normal!"  
Riza reached for her gun and shot three bullets at him, two going on both sides of his head, and the other one right above him.  
" Arg! You don't have to do that! I'm no the enemy!" Roy yelled walking over to Hughes and Armstrong.  
" Well before you two start a war I think I'll tell you why I'm here." Hughes said. "Well you see Armstrong and I decided that all you guys and us plus my lovely wife Glacia and Elysia will attend a cruise for a week! Now back to my daughter!"  
"Really?" Fuery and Havoc asked.

"YES! IT WILL BE DELITFUL!" Armstrong said while he flexed his muscles.

"That sounds awesome!" havoc said, while shielding his eyes from the blinding light Armstrong was giving off. "Now PLEASE put on your jacket back on!"  
"Oh well if you wish." Armstrong said.

"You mean like on a ship in the middle of the ocean?" Riza asked.

"Yup!" Hughes replied.

' Great. I can't go! I'll get sick. Darn seasickness, I have to find a way out of it!' She thought.

"Why is that a problem?" Roy asked Riza with a smirk on his face." Your not scared are you?"  
"No sir. I'm not."

"Well then why did you ask?"

"Uh…no reason really, but I hope all of you have fun."  
"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"What do you mean? You can't come or something?" Roy asked.

"No its-" Riza started.

"You have to come! Gracia needs another woman!" Hughes said cutting her off.

Riza sighed as everyone kept saying random things and wouldn't let her speak. She got tired of it and pulled out her gun and shot it upwards to get everyone's attention. Sure enough they all stopped immediately.

"NO that I have your attention. I cannot go on this trip because I am pretty sure they wont allow Black Hayate on since he is a dog."  
"Aww come on Riza!"Hughes said, "Just find someone to look after him for a week. It wont be much fun without you, plus Gracia would love it if you came!"

" Forget about him! This is going to be a one time chance for us!" Roy said

"But-"Riza started to say

" I HAVE THE PERFECT SOLUTION!" Armstrong yelled." She can stay with my sister! She is very sweet!"  
" I don't know." Riza replied

" Come on Hawkeye! Its not going to kill you to leave work for one week and just relax!" Roy said as he pushed her out the door.

'I guess I have no choice.' Riza thought" Well I guess…"

"YAY!" Hughes said excitedly" Now go home and pack! The ship leaves in and hour and a half."  
"Ok I'll bring Hayate and your sister can just take him from there ok Armstrong." Riza said as she left.

After she left, everyone else left to pack except Roy and Hughes.

"Soo…. Roy…." Hughes said smiling

" What? And why are you smiling like that?" Roy said

"You know what you need to do on this trip right?"  
"What are you getting at Hughes?"  
"MUWAHAHAHA"

"Tell me or do you want to be torched!"Roy said as he put on his glove.

Hughes stopped laughing and walked to the door then stopped. "On this trip you need to…find yourself a good wife! Perhaps and certain someone with blonde hair!" Then he ran out the door so he wouldn't be set on fire.

"Grr…"'what does he mean by a certain someone with blonde hair? AHH He can't mean Hawkeye! She would kill me, or would she?' Roy thought as he left to pack.

Yup well that's chapter 1! I hope you liked it and I should be updating soon, I'll try to update about everyday or so cause I know what its like to want to know what happens (if you want to know what happens in this story) so ya. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Cruise to Remember

Chapter 2

Just as Riza said, she brought Black Hayate and gave him to Armstrong's sister. After that she met with everyone else. She was wearing a black skirt that hung a little below her knees, with matching shoes, and she wore a white blouse.

"You look nice." Roy said. He was wearing long khaki shorts, and a blue shirt with white tennis shoes.

"Thank you." She replied. " You like nice yourself"

"Why thank you. You know what would be better?"  
"What?"  
" If that skirt was shorter!"

"Like a tiny mini skirt?"  
"Yes! Exactly!"  
SMACK!

After Riza smacked Roy she went to talk with Gracia, who watched her husband go around showing off his daughter.

"Hello Gracia." Riza said as she walked up.

"Hello Riza." She replied. "So you ready for this cruise?"  
"Uhh…ya. I bet it will go great." She said, while trying to figure out how to hide her seasickness. ' I have those pills but how long will they last?' she thought.

" Oh! It looks like everyone is boarding! Lets go!" Gracia said excitedly.

"Ya." Riza replied.

So everyone boarded the ship and went to their rooms to unpack. All of their rooms where lined up. The order was Hughes family, Roy, Riza, Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Armstrong.

They all decided that after they unpacked they would go their own ways, and then meet up for dinner.

Havoc, who was wearing blue jean shorts and a gray t-shirt finished packing early along with Fuery who was wearing blue jeans with an orange shirt and they decided to go and find themselves some girls.

Armstrong, wearing black pants and no shirt to show off his muscles, took Breda with him to lift weights but Breda said no and went to play some games and gamble. He was wearing khaki pants and a white shirt.

Meanwhile Hughes decided that Gracia, Elysia and himself would go to the pool, which they did. Gracia sat in a chair in her pink one-piece swimsuit, and watched Hughes in his black swimming trunks; play with Elysia in her purple flowered swimsuit.

That leaves just Roy and Riza. Roy didn't feel like unpacking so he decided to and see how Riza was doing.

"Oh no!" Riza exclaimed, looking through her bag for her seasick pills. She was so busy digging through her bag she didn't notice Roy come in.

" This isn't good!" She said still digging.

"What's not good?" Roy asked

" Wah!" Riza turned around and just about punched Roy but she stopped after seeing who it was." Sir! Don't you knock?"

"Nope I guess not. So what's not good?"

"Nothing sir, its nothing."  
"Really? Well I think it is something since you were digging through your suitcase like mad."  
'Crap! Ugg…I really don't want to tell him' She thought. "I just left something at home, that's all sir."

" Really? Well what would that something be?" He said with a smirk on his face. ' I'm going to find out everything I can about her on this trip' he thought.

"Sir its nothing."

" Please, call me Roy, Riza we are off duty."

"Uhh…"

"Anyways if it's a tiny mini skirt would be glad to secret you to a place to a place where you can get one!"

"Sir!" She said, her eye twitching. She was about to start yelling at him but her seasickness already kicked in. "Excuse me" She said and dashed to the bathroom.

"Uhh…." Roy said as he just stood there, not knowing what really happened. After a few minutes and she didn't come out, he knocked on the bathroom door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Riza are you ok?"

"Um yes sir. I'm fine I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright. I'll wait outside."  
"Ok"  
' Something's wrong and I'm going to find out' Roy thought to himself as he looked out at the ocean.

A few minutes later Riza came out. She had changed into some black athletic shorts with red trim and a black jersey. This way if she got sick she could run easier. " Sorry about that sir"  
He frowned, not hearing his name but noticed she changed and smiled since the shorts showed more of her legs. " I see that you changed."

"Yes this is more comfortable."

"I see." He said. "Well, what would you like to do?"

" Uhh…I don't have any plans, so is there anything you want to do?"

" How bout we go get some lunch?"

'Figure he would say that of all things.' She thought. "Sure sounds great!"

"Great!" He said and offered his arm to her and she blushed a little and took it.

Roy spotted a nice little bar in the center of the ship and decided that, that was a good spot. Riza ordered a small coke and Roy got a larger root beer.

" So what are you going to have?" Roy asked while looking at his menu.

" Probably nothing sir…. er Roy" She said looking up from her menu.

"What do you mean? Then why are we having lunch?" He asked now starring straight into her brown eyes with his black eyes. They starred for about a minute then Riza broke her gaze and looked back down at her menu.

" I'm not that hungry I suppose."

" Well then how about we go for a walk?"

"But aren't you hungry?"

"Nah, I can wait till dinner."

"Oh, well ok then."

So Roy paid for their drinks and they walked around the ship.

Meanwhile Havoc and Fuery weren't having too much luck finding any girls.

" Havoc, can we please leave and stop embarrassing ourselves!" Fuery pleaded.

"NO! We will get one soon!" Havoc replied.

Then we move on to Breda. He actually won some games, which earned him money plus Falman who was making bets that Breda would win.

Armstrong had been lifting weights for a while and decided to go swimming where he met with Hughes, Gracia and Elysia. Armstrong then took Elysia to the pool and played with her leaving Maes and Gracia alone.

" This is going great!" Hughes said with a big smile on his face.

"Yes it certainly is." Gracia said smiling as she watched Armstrong and Elysia.

" It will be even better if Roy does what I told him to do!"

" Oh really? And what is that?"  
" Get a good wife!"

"Maes!" Gracia exclaimed. " Do you really have to do that?"

"Yup!" smiling even wider " and I gave him a clue!"

" You what?"

" Yup! I told him to ask a certain blonder!" He was now laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"  
" Oh no reason! Just remembering all those other times I told him to find a wife."

"Anyways so when you said a certain blonde did you mean Riza?"

"Yup! They go together well and you know it will happen! I'm just making it go by faster!"

They both started laughing since they were imagining their kids. After laughing Armstrong came back with Elysia and they decided it was time for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-thanks for all the reviews people! I'm glad you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA

Chapter 3

Everyone met in front of a nice little restaurant, and they all went in and sat down. Everyone was in the same clothes they wore earlier, except Riza and Gracia who figured they would get cold since the air conditioning is always one.(a/n-I always get cold in restaurants so I put that in there) Riza was wearing a red and white kimono and her hair was down. Gracia had on a kimono also but hers was blue with light blue flowers. Even Elysia had a kimono on, and hers was pink and white.

The order they sat was, on one side was Gracia, Elysia, Hughes, Armstrong and Breda. Then across them were Havoc, Riza, Roy, Fuery and Falman. They all talked about what they did and every once in a while Hughes would look across to Roy and smile then look to Riza and then back at Roy and then Roy would shoot him DEATH looks.

After dinner was over, they went outside and the sun was setting. Roy and Riza decided to go for a walk thinking everyone else would probably go to sleep. So far Riza's seasickness wasn't acting up, except for a few times.

"Today was a good day." Roy said as he sat down on a bench and motioned for Riza to sit next to him. She sat down and replied " Yes it was" 'If I didn't get seasick it would be much better' she thought.

About five minutes Roy turned to Riza and just watched her. She felt his eyes on her so she shifted position so she was starring at him. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Nope." He simply relied, leaning in closer to her. He was about to kiss her when…

ACHOO!

Riza had sneezed." I'm sorry." She said. "Its ok, come one I'll walk you back to your cabin.

"Ok. Sounds good."

"WHAT? No wait you can't leave until you kiss!" Havoc blurted out as he jumped out from behind the stairs, with everyone behind him except fro Gracia, Elysia and Armstrong.

Roy was staring at them with a surprised death look and Riza was blushing like mad.

"What the hell are you doing here? Spying!" Roy exclaimed.

"Why yes! Yes we are!" Hughes said smiling "We figured we would make a bet about you two and when you will kiss. If you kiss tonight Havoc wins.

"What! My god! Have you never heard of privacy?" Roy said

"Well excuse me but you are out here in the open!" Havoc said

"That's still no reason! Is there a time when you never make bets?" Roy said who saw that Riza was still blushing like mad.

"Nope." Falman and Breda replied.

"Uggg!" Roy said as he grabbed Riza's hand and they walked to Riza's room.

"Man I almost won!" Havoc said. They all just laughed at him.

Roy and Riza were walking back, and they were almost there. They were side by side but not holding hands since Riza felt awkward and retracted her hand. Her seasickness was coming back, but it was stronger this time since she had been ignoring it before. Then suddenly she stopped, only a little ways from her room. Roy noticed that she was not next to him so he looked back and walked to her.

"What's wrong Riza?"

"Roy."

"Yes?"

"Catch me." And with that she blacked out.

"Riza!" Roy said as he caught he. He didn't know what to do so he just picked her up bridal style and took her to his room since it was a little closer. He lay her in his bed and he went and took a shower and changed into some light blue pajamas. Then he pulled up a chair next to the bed and lay his head down on the bed. A little later Riza woke up. She sat up and looked around then she saw Roy and wondered if he was asleep. "Roy?" she asked. "Are you awake?" Hearing her say his name he slowly lifted his head up showing his tired looking face. "Hey your awake." He then smiled knowing she was ok.

She smiled back then replied. "Yes. I'm sorry, If you haven't already figured it out I get seasick and I forgot to pack my pills the doctor gave me. I would of bought some at the store here but he said they wouldn't help so he got me a prescription."

"Oh, I see. So why didn't you tell me before?"

" Uhh…. I don't know. I Just didn't want anyone to know."  
"He chuckled. "That's just like you." He said "Anyways you should get some sleep."

" Me? You're the one who needs some sleep. Just look at you!"

"I'll be fine."

"No. You're going to sleep." She said and then moved over so he could get in bed also.

"Oh I see." He said with a big smirk on his face, and then crawled in next to her. Then she rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her, then with the other her intertwined his fingers with hers and they drifted to sleep.

Well there is the 3rd chapter! Hope you liked it and I will probably update tomorrow or later! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews guys and I'm glad you like my story! Ya Riza probably isn't a seasick person but I wanted to do something with a cruise and make it Royai so I figured it would work and the characters are probably out of character but It's a fanfic right so they don't have to be in character that much do they? Anyways here is chapter 4!

Chapter 4 

The sun shone through the little window in Roy's cabin. He stirred a little and then woke up, and looked over at Riza who was still soundly sleeping, but he wasn't sure since her back was now to him. He figured she still, so he got up, took a shower and put on another pair of khaki shorts and blue and white t-shirt. He didn't know what else to do so he sat in a chair and watched Riza, no watched his Riza sleep. After a few minutes, she started to stir and her eyes came open and her gaze fell upon Roy, who watching her. "Good morning" He said.

"Good morning" She said as she walked over and sat next to him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes" She replied blushing. "Did you?"

"I sure did." He was now smiling at her

"That's good."

"Yup."  
"Well I think I'm going to go back to my cabin and take a shower and change."

"Alright. Well I'll come get you in a bout an hour, and then we can go meet with everyone else. Hughes wants all of us to hang together."

"Ok that sounds good" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left.

A little after Riza left Hughes came by. "How's it going Roy?" Hughes asked with that smile of his spread across his face.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

" Roy, Roy, Roy you sly dog!"

"What do you want Maes?"

" So you FINALLY got her!" Hughes said with a big smile on his face.

"What?" Roy exclaimed

" So when are you going to propose? The wedding is going to be great! I can't wait! I'm your best man right?"

"What! Maes! I don't even have a ring and I certainly won't do that on this cruise, cause you people will start making bets." Roy exclaimed and his eye was twitching. 'If I get married I know I'll be married to her but I'l propose when I feel like it!' He thought.

"Actually Roy I believe you do have a ring." Hughes said and tossed him a small velvet box. " I saw it in your desk by a picture of Hawkeye you have. I figured you forgot it so I brought it for ya! Now go get her while we are at the pool!"

"What! Maes!"

"No need to thank me! So I will see you at the pool."

"Maes I'm not going to propose!"

" Yes you will Roy, you know you want to and I suggest you proposed before we get off this ship or she might get taken away." He said.

" Fine…I'll try…MAYBE! I don't want to die though."

"Haha! Very funny Roy. It's easy to see she loves you too so just go for it!"

"Anyways I have to go pick up Riza, I'll see you at the pool."

" Bye Roy! Good luck!" Hughes said then he left for the pool.

So Roy went to Riza's cabin and knocked on the door. Riza opened it and she was wearing a black mini skirt that covered the bottom part of her bikini swimsuit and instead of a shirt she just had the top part of her bikini on.

"Hello Roy."

"Hey…. You look great!" ' Ya right…she looks hot!'

"Thank You." She said now blushing. "You look great too."

"Why thank you." He said, and then extended his hand to her. "Shall we go?"

"Yes" She said then took his hand.

They walked to the pool together, side by side like before but this time they were also hand in hand. Everyone was already in the pool.

"Hey you guys finally made it!" Hughes yelled

"I'M SO LGAD YOU TWO COULD MAKE IT!" yelled Armstrong as he ran out of the pool, pink sparkles and all, and picked them up and hugged them.

"Ahh!" Riza screamed as she was being picked up and getting wet and hugged tightly by Armstrong.

"Arg! Armstrong put us down!" Roy yelled.

" O! Right! Come let us go to the pool!" Armstrong yelled as he set them down.

"Sounds great!" Said Roy as he took of his shirt to reveal his nice body. "Come on Riza!"

"Uhh, No that's ok I'm going to sit here with Gracia." She said as she blushed from seeing Roy's 6 pack.

"That's no fun! And why are you red in the face?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Er no reason."

"Haha! That's funny. Anyways you know I will get you in the pool either by your own free will or by force!"

"You wish!"

"No. I know you'll be in that water." He said, and then ran off to join the other guys who were dunking each other.

"Men." She said then looked over to Gracia. "Does Hughes ever make you go in the water?"

"Nope, but he used to."

"Oh."

"Ya but you know Roy is going to try his best to get you in the water. That's just how he expresses himself."

"By throwing me in the pool! I don't think so, he asks them out on dates and takes them out to dinner, not throw them in a pool"

"No, thats those girls, not you. Your different that's what drives him crazy and so he does these things to show you he loves you."

"Wha?" Riza said she starred at Gracia wide eyed." Lo-lo-love?"

"Of course!" She said chuckling. "Don't you love him?"

"Um…well." She was blushing a deep red. " I don't know." ' Heck ya I love him!' but why cant I just say that!' "I guess I do but"

"Look!" Gracia interrupted "Here comes Roy and Maes now!"

"Hey!" Both Roy and Hughes said.

"Hey!" Gracia said.

"Hi." Riza said. Still blushing from her conversation with Gracia.

"What's up?" Hughes asked as he sat down next to Gracia and Roy sat next to Riza.

"Nothing we were just talking." Gracia replied.

"About?" Roy asked smirking; knowing that whatever it was it was making Riza blush.

"Nothing" Riza replied

"Aww that's no fun, keeping secrets from me and Roy!" Hughes whined.

"Hey you guys!" Havoc said as he came up to them. "Are you guys coming back in the pool? We're going to play Marco Polo!"

"O sounds fun! Lets go!" Hughes said excitedly.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to check on Elysia." Gracia said.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Riza asked.

" At a daycare place." Gracia said

" Oh. Mind if I join you?"

"I do!" replied Roy before Gracia could reply. " You have to come to the pool!"

"But!"

"You know I can just pick up, and throw you in!" He said smirking.

"Fine! You win for now." She said as he led her into the pool, where they all played Marco Polo!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews that make me happy and that you like my story! Sorry I haven't updated though. I've been sick and then had homework and then I had a cross country meet today, but enough about me! Here is Chapter 5!

**Chapter 5**

**It was about 9:30pm and Roy took Riza out for some stargazing. **

"**It sure is a beautiful night." Riza said, leaning against Roy and looking up at the stars.**

"**Ya, Its not everyday we get to see the stars so clearly." Roy said as he held Riza and looked up at the stars.**

"**Ya I know." Riza said, followed by a yawn.**

"**Tired?" Roy asked**

"**Ya, somewhat but I don't want this night to end."**

"**Me either, for once we are alone."**

"Ya." Another yawn came out.

"**Hmm, I don't want this night to end but I think your going to fall asleep on me."**

"**No I wont!" Riza protested**

"**Yes you would." Roy replied, "So are you going to sleep in your cabin?"**

"**It depends." **

"**Really? Well what would make you sleep in my cabin?"**

"**I'm not going to tell you that!" She said smiling**

"**Well then." He said. Then he picked her up bridal style and took her into his room. "Here we go" He said then lay her on his bed.**

"**Well since I'm so tired, and I'm already in this bed, and comfortable there is no need for me to move unless you have a problem."**

"**Nope! No problem here!" Roy said as he climbed in next to her.**

"**That's good." Riza replied as she snuggled against him. Then they both drifted off to sleep.**

**Ya sorry that's so short, the next one should be longer but it may be a little bit before I update. I wrote it but didn't like it to much so I have to change some of it but hopefully something good will come to me and I can update soon for you! Bye and please review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cruise to Remember

A/N- hey everyone sorry its been so long but I couldn't think of anything to write and then I had school and cross-country (I'm from Jackson) so its been hectic but now I have a little time so here's chapter 6! Hope you like it!

The next day everyone decided to hand out again. They were walking around when they found a place that was playing some cool music so they decided to go there. They all went a sat down and got some drinks, and after they went to dance. Armstrong was with Elysia, Hughes with Gracia and Roy and with Riza. Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda went looking for some dance partners. The next song up was a slow song.

You and I  
We never had it easy baby  
We had to work so hard  
And every time it feels like we're gonna make it  
That's when it falls apart, but

Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you  
Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you

As Roy held Riza and they danced he let the words soak into his mind, and making him think about the war they had been in and the encounters with Scar.

Every night I think about the mistakes I've made  
I try to change my ways  
(Nothing's gonna change my ways)  
And I don't mind all the little games we play  
And all the foolish things you say, cause

Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you  
That's what I'm gonna do  
Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you

Roy was so into the song and the words he wasn't paying much attention to Riza who wasn't really dancing anymore, it was like she was in automatic mode, not even thinking.

Love is what you make it  
So give it one more try  
Cause I get turned down when you're not around  
I just can't take it all

You and I  
We never had it easy baby  
We've both been hurt before  
(Both been hurt before)  
And only time will tell us if we're gonna make it  
There's no way to be sure, but

Riza was also listening to the words or the song though she was starting to get a headache she pushed it aside and listened to the song thinking it was talking about her and Roy and how they shouldn't be together since they were in the military.

Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you  
That's what I'm gonna do  
Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you  
You know it's true

Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you  
That's what I'm gonna do  
Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances  
I'll take my chances  
With you

Both were into the song that they didn't even notice the song ended until Riza started to feel kind of dizzy and hugged Roy tighter for support, which brought him, back to reality.

"Riza?" Roy asked looking concerned.

Riza didn't reply and just hugged Roy a little tighter. She felt like she was going to collapse.

"Riza?" Roy asked again this time shaking her a little bit.

She looked up at him and she saw about 3 Roys looking down at her with concern in their eyes. "Roy, I need to sit down," She said in a whisper.

"Ok, how about we go outside on the deck and sit, its nice and cool and quiet out there."

"That sounds nice"

Roy put his arm around Riza's waist and put her arm around his shoulder and guided her outside where they went over to the railing and leaned against it looking out.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Riza said looking to the horizon

"Ya…" Roy replied, and then he put his arm around Riza seeing as she still didn't look to well. "Riza, are you alright?"

She shifted positions and was now looking at him and then buried her head in his chest. "I keep getting this headache."

Roy didn't know how to help her so he just held her close to him. "Its ok Riza, it will go away, the trip ends tomorrow anyways."

"Ya that's true."

' Man that's right the trip does end tomorrow! Well its now or never.' Roy thought to himself.

"Riza?"

She looked up at him noticing that his voice was softer and sweeter than normal. "Yes?"

"Well you see…" He couldn't think of how to word it, so he pulled out the ring Hughes gave him and slipped it on Riza's finger. "Will you marry me Riza?"

Riza couldn't reply, she was completely shocked. She just stood there looking from the ring and then back to Roy. Finally she had tears coming down her cheeks and she lunged for Roy who caught her and swung her around a few times then set her down and asked. "Does this mean yes?"

"Of course it does!" She said as she smiled which shown very brightly since there was now rain dancing around the 2.

For once Roy didn't care that it was raining either since he was standing with his true love, who just said that she would marry him. He was the happiest man on earth. Roy then leaned in for a kiss that Riza happily accepted and then Roy decided to deepen it but was interrupted.

"There you guys are! Why are you out here in the rain!" Hughes asked with the rest of the gang behind him.

Roy and Riza turned and faced the gang both smiling happily even though both were soaked from head to toe from the rain.

Gracia was the first to notice the ring on Riza's finger and ran over to her and took her hand. "Riza! This is so lovely!"

Riza blushed and replied. "Thank you."

The rest of the group came over and saw it and then turned and faced Roy who smiling very proudly, and it wasn't a smirk oh no it was a true smile.

"ROY YOU DID IT!" Hughes and Armstrong yelled while they both had hearts and sparkles fly around everywhere.

"Yup" Roy said

The next day everyone got packed and headed back for their normal lives except for Roy and Riza who where now a very happy couple getting ready to get married!

A/N-Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and song was called I'll take my chances and it was by The Click Five. It probably wasn't the best song but it just kinda reminded me of them so I used it, anyways I might add another chapter just to add a little more to the story, but I'm not sure yet. Well bye and thanks for reading and reviewing which I hope you do!


End file.
